Baka! Baka! Baka!
by Ravenwaffle
Summary: Hatsune Miku is having a hard time at school, she feels like a complete Baka! Songfic


Come on now let's go I'll seize your heart today!

"I swear that's not true" said the cyan twin-tailed girl, looking at the article on the web

"Whoever came up with that is dumb" she told herself

She looked up at the clock in her room

"Oh! Shoot, I'm going to be late for school" she said

Before I knew it I was greeting my computer this morning

Only to fall asleep again, head-desked on the keyboard in front of me

Miku rushed to her bathroom wear her clothes were

She quickly got changed, ran out of her room and down the stairs

Before she could get to the door, she spotted a sticky note on the table in the living room. Miku picked up the note and read as quickly as she could.

It read:

Dear Miku,

You might be wondering why we're not here

We'll we had an unexpected meeting to attend to.

There's toast in the toaster

Hope you have a good day at school

Love,

Mom

Miku sighed "That's just like mom all right", she told herself.

She put down the sticky note and rushed out the door.

I swear I'm really busy, but I've just got some bad tendencies

You go and tell me things like this

"You know you're really stupid, right?"

"I'm just being trolled by life!"

'First day of school. Make it count Miku' Miku thought to herself as she stepped through the gate to the school entrance.

When there was no way I could make it on time

My thoughts just really weren't all that in line

and rather than taking time to fix it, I whined

and I just gave up right away!

"Miku" shouted an excited voice on Miku's left.

"Teto? What are you doing here? This is a school for VOCALOIDs only" Miku replied.

"They now have a class specifically for UTAUs now" Teto said, jumping up and down.

"Really? I'm surprised I haven't found out yet" Miku said in a surprised voice

"Yes! I'm so happy to not go to school with just UTAUs! They have a lot of my friends in my class like:

Uta Utane

Momo Momone

Mako Nagone

Luna Amane

Koe Utane

Taya Soune

And a lot more! It's so much better than the UTAU school"

Miku had never seen Teto so happy since she thought she was going to France

"Wow" Miku replied. She didn't know what else to say but just 'wow'

"Hey! Guys the bell's about to ring. Get to class" said Rin Kagamine, fixing her uniform. Blushing over the fact she had to wear a skirt. "Come on baka! Miku are you listening" she asked after Teto had already rushed to class.

"You know you really are an idiot"

Miku snapped out of her deep thought to answer.

"Idiot? No, I'm simply tricked" Miku said, obviously getting annoyed.

"Then come on" Rin replied grabbing Len's arm (who Miku just noticed was there) and dragging him up the stairs.

"Hey! Wait a minute Rin! I never said I'd walk you to class today" he said

"Well to bad" Rin replied. They continued bickering up the stairs, Rin having a good comeback each time Len said something. Miku could tell they like each other, but never said anything about it. Miku heard a loud beep in her ears, she hit herself on the head and ran up the stairs to her classroom.

Baka, baka, baka!

What is it that has been pushing you up to this point?

I just fly towards an unknown world's adventure, with nothing but hope!

Miku's first class was reading, which was actually her second favorite. The teacher was Sweet ANN and judging by her name you would probably assume she's the worst but she is pretty nice and can be mean sometimes but that's very rare. Her favorite class was choir. Now you might think this is an elective but it's not. Principal LEON and assistant Principal LOLA thought they should learn to sing together as a group. Miku thinks the teacher Luka Megurine has the same opinion as them. As she the choir teacher after all. Although assistant Principal LOLA does pull them out one by one to hear them sing by themselves. It's a school for VOCALOIDs.

Baka, baka, baka!

Don't you still have a lot of things that you need to do?

Crying, laughing, getting angry, I don't care, I'll take them all on

I'll color them all, with the crayons of my soul!

Miku heard the bell ring for next period. Which was gym. Miku could feel the electric shock of a tingle running up her back. She hated gym, the coaches couldn't care less about any of the students. You could die because of them and they would just sit there. Miku thought the coaches looked less fit then the students. Miku wanted to take over the world and paint it just the way hear soul tells her to. She wants to take control of her own life. But what's she gonna do tell all of Japan to follow her? They'd think she's crazy! Miku could not wait for lunch.

"Creative hearts will just keep going and they will never fall,"

That would be what they always say, but I'm already lying on the floor

"Hey, that won't do at all."

Finally it was lunch. Miku rushed to her gym locker as soon as she heard the bell ring. She got dressed as quickly as she could and rushed to her actual locker. She noticed she was the first to get out of the locker rooms. She got to her locker and got her lunch. Her friend Neru had a locker close to hers so they always say hi to each other.

Wait a sec, I know that I can do this, you just look at me…

… See, I'm already pumped again, I'm just like an hourglass!

"Hey Miku" Neru greeted Miku. "Hey Neru" Miku said suddenly pumped up again."Man here you go again. You're practically an hourglass" Neru pointed out

"I know" Miku gave a sweet smile

I found some stuff that was sitting around

I tried to create with the stuff that I found

but it seemed like something wasn't there

and I frowned

and I wound up feeling down again

"Hey guys-" Teto stopped to notice the sad look on Miku's face

"Miku, what's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing! Miku is just in one of her mood swings again" Neru explained putting her hand on Miku's head and her flip phone in the other. "Oh, okay".

Baka, baka, baka!

You know, it was kinda mean for you to ignore me

If we try, we'll become happy, I'm sure of it… well for you at least

"I feel so under control" Miku said. "You should talk to Ms. LOLA" Teto suggested.

"Yeah she's like the therapist of the school" Neru agreed. 'It wasn't a bad idea' Miku thought. Ms. LOLA is really understanding. Miku thought about it for a minute."Okay, I'll go" She finally said. She started to walk out, when she heard WHACK and then a sharp pain on her head. Miku turned around to see Neru with a leek in her hand and an evil look on her face. "Go get 'em tiger" she said.

Baka, baka, baka!

Forget about all of your obligations and duties

Drop it all, let's just sing, create, and dance around, we'll draw a party!

It'll be for my sake, okay!

"That's a bummer, really thought she would've understood" Neru said while texting on her flip phone. Miku didn't know who she was texting, but didn't bother asking. "Woah, you got suspended for a whole week" Teto said in shock. "Yeah" Miku said under her breath. "Well at lest you get to stay home for a week" Neru said, trying to show Miku the bright side. "I just want today to be over" Miku said

Baka, baka, baka!

What is it that has been pushing you up to this point?

I just fly towards an unknown world's adventure, with nothing but hope

Baka, baka, baka!

Don't you still have a lot of things that you need to do?

Crying, laughing, getting angry, I don't care, I'll take them all on

Miku opened the redwood door with a face like she just saw someone die. She put her bag on the coffee table and tumbled to the stairs. She spotted a different note on the table, she grabbed the note and started reading.

Dear Miku,

we have to attend to a Business trip so we'll be gone for the next few weeks

There's some money in the cookie jar

If you need anything else just call us

Love,

Mom & Dad

"Wait. If there gone, then that means I can delete the Email the school sent my parents" Miku said to herself. She rushed down to the basement, sat down on the chair in front of the computer, logged in, opened their Email and searched for the school Email. "They made the wrong choice of giving me the password" she said. After a couple of minutes of searching she found the Email and deleted it. It felt good to be her. She realized she wouldn't be here without Teto and Neru. She decided if she were to take over the world, she hopes her friends are by her side

Baka, baka, baka!

You know, it was kinda mean for you to ignore me

If we try, we'll become happy, I'm sure of it… well for you at least

Baka, baka, baka!

Forget about all of your obligations and duties

Drop it all, let's just sing, create, and dance around, we'll draw a party!

We'll color them all, with the crayons of our souls!

Sorry it was so bad. This is my first fanfic

Song: Baka! Baka! Baka! (Triple Baka)

Artist: I don't know, all I know is I don't own it in any way

English lyrics translation:bluelakekylie

art/Vocaloid-Triple-Baka-English-Lyrics-553260019


End file.
